the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Isembard Corbray
Isembard Corbray, known by his sobriquet "The Songbird" was the father of Lord Jonothor Corbray and Lady Perrianne Grafton. He recently abdicated lordship in favor of his son, and has taken up writing. History Birth and Early Lordship Isembard Corbray was born to "Lyn the Lesser" and his wife in the year 330 AC. Much unlike his father, he was quite a healthy child at birth, a trend that continued into his adulthood and has contributed to his (up to recently) unshaken health in old age. Isembard was raised from an early age to be prepared for lordship, as the pregnancy had been hard on his mother, and the Maester believed it unlikely she could bear another child. As such, Lord and Lady Corbray took few risks with their son, ensuring only the best was given to him, and that he never faced a trial. Isembard chafed under this soft, plush lifestyle. An imaginative young man, he wanted to explore Westeros and experience all that the world had to offer, not sit in a gilded cage. As such, he welcomed any opportunity to escape from the confines of Heart's Home with anyone who would have him; occasionally, he even made friends with the local smallfolk, as is the case with Ramsay Greenshirt. Though his parents heartily disapproved of his adventurous ways, they did little to stop him. Lyn the Lesser died shockingly young, leaving a 12 year old Isembard without a father. Though devastated, Lady Corbray dutifully took to her role as Lady Regent of House Corbray, and saw Isembard through the remaining 4 years of his 'childhood', if they could be called that. The young heir rapidly shifted his attitude; the time for adventure had passed, and Heart's Home needed a Lord, not an explorer. By the time he was a man grown, Isembard had shifted from a rowdy, rambunctious youth to a dignified, distinguished young noble. As newly-made Lord Corbray, Isembard made an attempt to continue his father's work in rehabilitating the finances of House Corbray, but alas, he was not gifted as his father was. Isembard's skill was with words, the quill and oration, arithmetic vexed him to no end. While House Corbray's finances did not fall to ruin under him, Isembard did little to change his family's fortunes until a chance meeting brought him to Petyr Grafton, Lord of Gulltown. The two became quick friends, bonding quickly thanks their similar personalities and shared love of the arts. The Graftons were a wealthy family, and within a few years of their friendship, Petyr was sharing a little of what coin he could spare to help his friend in need. Isembard married Teora Melcolm, a match that both his mother and Petyr had recommended due to House Melcolm's lordship over Old Anchor, creating another economic tether for the struggling Corbrays. This was certainly helped by Teora herself- a longtime friend of Petyr since the days where he fostered under her father, the fierce, independent young noblewoman was a seemingly perfect match for Isembard. The two were wed a mere moon after their first meeting, and it is said that Isembard was never happier than when in the company of his wife and closest friend. Lordship during the Reign of Petyr II Alas, all good things come to an end. Tragedy first struck when his wife bore him twins in the year 358. What should have been a joyous occasion was marred by the death of his Teora, her body unable to handle the strains of childbirth. Having been left without his father at a young age, Isembard was now terrified by the fact that his children would live without knowing their mother at all. His mood was forever changed by the incident. It was during this time that he wrote one of his first well-recognized works, a short poem titled 'The Songbirds O'er The Sea' that served as an allegorical retelling of the events of this time. Still, though Teora was gone, she had not left him alone. Her son, Jonothor, and her daughter Perrianne remained, and Isembard dedicated himself to raising his children well. Both of his children wanted for nothing, thanks to the kind and gentle helping hand of the ever-faithful Lord Grafton, who even helped to sponsor young Jonothor when he squired under Andar Royce, paying for his first suit of armor out of his own coffers. Though House Corbray was ever loyal to House Baelish and the Crown, Isembard took notable issue with Petyr the Pious' plans to 'convert' the Iron Isles, and advised the King against it. During the Subjugation of the Ironborn, Isembard remained at home, due to not possessing a fleet capable of aiding in the war effort, but lent a few levymen to House Melcolm in order to aid in manning their ships. Once the Ironborn were pacified, he was one of the many voices that called for harsh punishment on the Ironborn, although he eventually settled for them converting to the Faith and bending the knee to the crown. Though only one of these events came to pass, Isembard seemed satisfied by the results. It was around this time that Petyr Grafton died, and from here, Isembard's mood only continued to dampen. To honor his beloved friend's final request, he formally offered the now Lord Darnold Grafton Perrianne's hand in marriage. Brynden's Rebellion and Aftermath When Brynden Baelish rebelled with the aid of the major houses of the Vale and the High Septon, Isembard was originally planning to join his side, as House Grafton was one of the many that had sided with Brynden, and he feared for his daughter's safety should the Crown loyalists win. However, much to his horror, Jonothor absconded with a large contingent of soldiers and ran to the aid of Andar Royce at Runestone, forcing him to switch sides, lest he be forced to kill or banish his own heir. Houses Crayne and Lynderly were appalled by this sudden about-face, and broke faith with their banner lord, harassing and bloodying his forces as he attempted to make his way to his son's side at Runestone. Though too late to join in at the Battle of Runestone, Isembard was able to join the fray at the Battle of Harrenhall, where he fought alongside his son against the beleaguered Brynden's forces. During the fight, he was violently unhorsed by Lord Nestor Hunter, a young lord in service of House Arryn, and upon landing on a pointed stone, broke his back and was left paralyzed from the waist down. He would have been killed had it not been for the timely intervention of Jonothor, who practically hewed Nestor in two with Lady Forlorn. Soon after, the battle was over, and Brynden was executed by order of Lord Royce. When the war was over, Isembard's injuries were found to be beyond the help of men, and he was permanently retired from the field. With both his age and his physical condition, Isembard thought it best not to wait until Jonothor was wed or until he died, and abdicated Lordship of Heart's Home to his son, retiring to the keep and focusing on his writing, and advising his son. Isembard died in 390 AC of complications caused by his severe injury at the Battle of Harrenhall. Category:House Grafton Category:Valeman Category:House Corbray